Encuentros innecesariamente inesperados
by vigigraz
Summary: AU ¿Quien pensaría que así sería? Que antes de aquel futuro inevitable, ellos iban a conocerse, más no recordarse en absoluto. Aquel niño de nueve años, predilecto, no sabía tratar con los demás, menos con una niña rubia que no paraba de mirarlo con una sonrisa cantarina e inocente. LxMisa


**Pequeño drabble que surgió, irónicamente, un día de mucho calor.**

 **Puede incluir OoC.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **"¿Qué es un adulto? Un niño inflado por la edad"**_

 _ **\- Simone de Beauvoir.**_

* * *

Tenía frío.

No era algo sorprendente, en realidad. Debido a la época del año, y el lugar en el que se encontraban residiendo, aquello era algo más que esperado.

Después de todo, los primeros días de diciembre en Nueva York solían ser un tanto helados.

Observó por inercia aquella nevisca que comenzaba a azotar las calles de la gran ciudad. Los árboles, los edificios, y hasta algunas personas se encontraban cubiertos de la blanca y suave sustancia.

El niño, aún debajo de aquella bufanda y gorro de lana, se estaba congelado.

:- Quiero irme.

El hombre mayor le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa.- Volveremos al hotel en segundo, solo tengo que terminar…

El niño apartó la mirada, concentrándose en las personas que parecían estar acorralándolo. Se acercó aun más al mayor, reconociendo dentro de sí que aquel comportamiento era un tanto inmaduro y hasta no deseado. Pero, en retrospectiva, no era totalmente su culpa.

No podía pensar bien cuando se encontraba en una multitud; menos, cuando el frio le invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Siguió recorriendo con la mirada, intentando acostumbrarse, pero aquello desencadenó justo el efecto contrario en él: las parejas parecían acosarlo, las familias humillarlo, y los adultos mayores estaban más que listos para beber su líquido vital y…

:- Ryuusaki.- el hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos, tocándole el hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo.- Espera aquí. No tardo.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiese refutar, Watari había desaparecido.

Suspiró hondo, intentando mantener la calma. Metió sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la muchedumbre que cargaba con diversas cajas y bolsas de todos los colores habidos y por haber.

Recordaba, en su recorrido por la gran manzana, haber visto un árbol gigante y decorado, lleno de luces, muñecos, y con una gran estrella emprolijando la punta del mismo. Planeaba dirigirse y quedarse ahí. Estaría lejos de cualquier amenaza y le sería fácil a Watari encontrarlo en un lugar que era imposible pasar desapercibido.

Además, tenía curiosidad. Después de todo, aquel pino era demasiado grande como para sostenerse sin un sistema adecuado a…

Gritos. Gritos de niños. Niños. _Muchos_ niños. No le dejaron terminar el hilo que llevaba, por pasar corriendo por sus costados. Los sentía riéndose, jugando. El aire se quedó atorado en sus pulmones.

:- Oye, ¡muévete!

Para cuando lo dijo ya era demasiado tarde. El impactó causó que el pelinegro cayese de lleno al piso, llenándose la cara y el cuerpo de nieve; la que pronto se descongelaría y se convertiría en agua.

Aunque no solía enfermarse, estaba seguro de que iba a pescar un resfriado.

:- Eh, tú… ¿te encuentras bien?

Los monstruos se habían ido, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar una voz mucho más afectuosa y hasta saltarina. Una mano envuelta en un guante (blanco, como el suyo) se estiró para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ryuusaki, sin embargo, no la tomó.

La pequeña carraspeó, mirándolo arrepentida.- En verdad lo siento, Otani-san no suele ver por donde… ¿te hiciste daño?

Su tono de voz había cambiado tan drásticamente, que el pequeño no pudo evitar, esta vez, dirigirle una mirada. Su curiosidad siempre tomaba lo mejor de él.

Tuvo que tomarse un segundo, sin embargo, para igualar la intensidad con la que la pequeña niña rubia lo estaba mirando.

Sonrió, y se dio cuenta (ya sea porque lo hacia a menudo, o porque no le salía fingir) que era una de verdad.- Soy Misa, ¿y el tuyo es…?

:- ¡Ryuusaki!- una voz hizo que ambos niños giraran. Watari, al verlo, suspiró aliviado.- Creí que te… Oh. Buen día, señorita.

La joven sonrió, un tanto avergonzada. Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda- Un amigo hizo que se cayera accidentalmente, y quería ver cómo estaba...

" _Accidentalmente"_ \- pensó el pelinegro, pero no dijo nada. Siguió mirando a la rubia, Misa, con curiosidad, aunque su rostro no lo reflejara en absoluto.

:- Es muy amable de su parte.- el hombre le sonrió, echándole un rápido vistazo a las cajas en el piso.- Espero recibas muchos regalos esta navidad.

Misa sonrió, recogiéndolas.- Muchas gracias!- su expresión cambió repentinamente.- Oops, es tarde. Ya debo irme, o mis padres comenzaran a preocuparse…

El hombre se despidió, ella miró al pequeño, quien aún no había dicho ni una palabra.- Espero que estés bien… ¡y feliz navidad!

Una vez que aquella niña se encontró lo suficientemente lejos, Ryuusaki comenzó a caminar. Watari lo siguió.

:- Es bueno ver que hiciste una amiga, Ryuusaki.

Un momento de silencio, luego:

:- Será mejor que volvamos al hotel y terminemos con la investigación lo antes posible…- jugó con su cabello.- No quiero perderme los pasteles que Roger prepara para navidad.

Watari sonrió, mirándolo de cerca.

 _Si que eres un niño peculiar, Elle Lawliet._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Oh, Misa ¡aquí estás!

Sintió los brazos de su madre envolverse en su pequeño cuerpo con fuerza, ella le devolvió el abrazo, dejando todos los regalos a un lado.

:- Será mejor que sigamos antes que oscurezca.- su padre le sonrió.- Aún tenemos que comprar los jamones y el postre…

Misa sonrió, tomando a ambos de la mano, mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

Nueva York había sido idea de ellos, pero la rubia no podía mostrarse en desacuerdo. Las luces, los árboles, la ciudad bañada en nieve y felicidad…

Era hermoso. No, era perfecto.

Sus pensamientos de repente fueron llevados al niño que había visto hacia solo segundos atrás. Su piel era tan blanca… la hacia acordar a Misa de la mismísma nieve.

Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención fueron sus ojos. Negros y profundos, jamás había visto unos así.

Sonrió, una vez que comenzaron el trayecto hasta su pequeño apartamento. No le había dirigido la palabra, ni una sola vez.

No podía negar que aquello le había intrigado un poco.

 _Espero que también tengas una feliz navidad, Ryuusaki-kun._

* * *

 **Había leído algo de L de pequeño y me dieron ganas de intentar algo así. Quizás vuelva a hacer, quien sabe.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **\- Vigigraz.**


End file.
